<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Glorious Gamer by S0mr3X</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167366">A Glorious Gamer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0mr3X/pseuds/S0mr3X'>S0mr3X</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crush Crush (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, fluff?, gamer - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0mr3X/pseuds/S0mr3X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Reader insert story about our favorite girl, Mio from Crush Crush. </p><p>When you get a new high score at your favorite arcade, yelling is all you can hear; and it's not out of joy. You end up trying to teach her just how you overtook her out of desperation. Despite your heated introduction, both of you warmed up to each other while learning the insides out of the game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mioxreader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Glorious Gamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Glorious Gamer</p><p>Afternoon</p><p> </p><p>	It was the first day of spring, and I was able to tear myself out of my apartment. The sun shone on my shoulders as I felt the cool air’s breeze. The arcade is my destination. My goal, new friends. </p><p>	As I walked in, the sounds were overwhelming, button mashing, people chatting, and the faint sound of music. And then, there was the real beauty, a cute blonde with pink streaks, and tiny bows. Her sweet brown eyes were staring at the screen, putting real effort into this game I have never seen before. Seems to be retro? I go and play the near-by Pac-man cabinet, and observe. </p><p>	She moves the joystick left and right. Left then right. Left then right. It’s mesmerizing. She’s an expert, an idol, a worthy friend. </p><p>	 I saw her put in all of her quarters, until a legendary moment. She got a new high score! I couldn’t hold back my smile! Yet it still made me feel sad that she moved to a new game. At least I could now get a try.</p><p>	As I slipped in my coin, I was now worried I would embarrass myself. I did my best, moving left and right, left and right, left and right. With me doing it, you could just call it button mashing. I reached the end of the game and I’m in shock. It says that I have an all-time new score, right above MIO. </p><p>	A woman begins to angrily shout, “Are you fucking kidding me! Who are you! I’ve been working towards that for the last 3 months!” I look around, and notice whose yelling, the cutest girl in the place. I managed to utter a few words, Saying “s-sorry, I didn’t mean to erase your work. It was j-just a bit of luck?” She responded sharply, “Is that supposed to make me feel better? Hard work ruined by ‘some l-luck’? Huh?” “ Can you please calm down.” “Why should I<br/>
?”<br/>
I don’t know how to respond. My mind is racing. I don’t want her to hate me. Could this be a chance to get to know her? How do I play It cool? Then, a genius idea comes to mind. “I could teach you how I did it” More silence. “ I thought you said it was luck… but I guess it can’t hurt.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>